revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth or Laser Shark
As the competition narrows down to twelve, the campers must compete in the first part of their challenge; a tell-all trivia game which ends up embarrassing several contestants. Later, the host forces them to participate in the second part of the challenge, which ends up being more difficult than the first. Ironically, a nonathletic camper ends up winning the physical-oriented challenge for their team, sending the other team to the elimination ceremony. In the end, someone becomes too focused on their image and is quickly voted off. Plot The episode begins with all the campers' morning routines; Dawn is seen hanging upside-down talking to a blue bird while Dakota moans that she needs more beauty sleep. Zoey asks Anne Maria on how she was able to smuggle in so many hair products, to which she reveals they're all stored in her pouffe. Mike talks to Chester in his sleep, while Cameron turns his sleeping bag into his protective bubble to help him sleep. Brick and Jo both go for a morning run and then get competitive of who ran more or harder after crashing into each other. Scott, however, spent the morning looking for the immunity idol, in order to force his team to lose and eliminate them one by one, which he does to give the Maggots a false sense of security. Sam and Lightning catch him coming back in the cabin, but he lies to them by saying that he was making out with one of the girls. Chris gathers everyone to start the day's competition, and both Sam's video game console and Dakota's cell phone are confiscated from them. The competition takes place out in the lake in the form of a quiz show. Chris reads out an embarrassing fact of one of the teammates, and the victim had to buzz in and confess; doing so earned a point. Failure to own up had the whole team dunked in the lake, where a four-legged shark, named Fang, now dwells. If a team was dunked, the opposite team could guess whose fact it was; they get a point if right, or dunked if wrong. It is revealed that Sam farted on his first and only date, Brick wet his pants on the first and last day of school, and B's real name is Beverly. The contestants begin to bicker, and some even quit the challenge. Due to the time wasted by their arguing, Chris cancels the challenge, and tells the campers that a new one will await. However, this one will be even worse than the first.Throughout the day, Sam tries to bond with Dakota. Dakota, however, rejects all of his advances. The second competition is an elaborate relay obstacle course in a mud pit. By way of batons, the teams were given their team mascots: a mutant maggot and rat. During the relay, another of Mike's personalities is revealed: a gymnast named Svetlana, the "Olympic queen." Scott, despite being in the lead, intentionally slowed down their team by not immediately handing off the rat to B. Despite everything, though, the challenge came down to Dakota and Cameron trying to land in a giant baseball mitt surrounded by bats. Dakota gets distracted when a group of photographers floats in on a hot-air balloon, allowing Cameron, tangled up in the rope, to get dropped right into the mitt and win for his team. Before the elimination, Scott and Dawn both suggest eliminating Dakota, with Scott pointing out how easily-distracted she is, and Dawn saying that a great disaster will befall her if she stays on the island any longer. Sam tries to plead with his team to keep Dakota, to no avail. Lightning comments that everyone besides him should be eliminated due to their performance in the challenge. At the bonfire, the bottom two are B and Dakota, with B receiving the final marshmallow. Sam bemoans her loss in the confessional, saying that he was looking forward to being able to make awkward passes at her all season and get rejected every time. Before Dakota is hurled off the island, Chris asks if she has any final words. She says that she does, but before Dakota can say anything else, Chris tossed her away into the darkness, and signs off the show. Characters NOTE': B appears in the episode but has no lines' . Quotes *'Dawn': (talking to a bird) Really? Oh, no! Dakota: (to Dawn) Will you keep it down? If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll lose it! Dawn: Yes. Because your need for fame is really a depressed cry for love. Dakota: Who told you that? My therapist?! Dawn: I can read people's auras, and it looks like someone threw up on yours. *'Zoey:' (to Anne Maria) Hey. How'd you sneak that in? Anne Maria: (referring to her hairdryer) Easy! I stuck it in my pouf. (takes out a can of hairspray and starts spraying her pouf) *'Cameron:' (confessional) I had a hard time falling asleep. It was my first night outside my bubble. But finally, I recreated it with my sleeping bag, and I was out like that! What an adventure. *'Jo:' Just did my morning 5K run. You? Brick: 8K. Jo: I mean, I did an 8K warm-up, then 5K at a full sprint. Brick: My entire run was uphill. Jo: Yeah, uphill with my eyes shut! Brick: I ran backwards with earplugs! Jo: Why earplugs? Brick: (foolishly) I don't know! *'Chris:' It's time for today's challenge! Lightning: (horrified) What? But Lightning hasn't had his DPA! Sam: Huh? Lightning: Daily protein allotment. Duh. Dakota: And I haven't had enough beauty sleep. Sam: Come on, you look - Dakota: (takes off sunglasses) Sam: Great sons of Orion! *'Chris: '''Right this way to the bay of dismay! *'Mike:' ''(to Zoey) If you're into ultimate kickboxing, I may have to marry you. *'Sam:' Hey, Dakota, sorry about before! I was just so taken by your beautiful...nostrils. *''Cameron: '(to Jo) I hope this isn't another physical challenge. I prefer something a little more...academic. *'''Anne Maria: (to B) So, what do you think the challenge is gonna be? B: ''(stays silent)'' Anne Maria: You don't talk much, do you? *'Chris:' Welcome to the getting to know you, trivia game challenge. Everyone strapped in all nice and snug? *'Scott: '''Too snug, it's cutting into my shoulder.' ' *'Chris: Yeah, child saftey harnesses will do that to you. Hehe, I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions, and I mean major humiliating. If the player who I'm talking about gets the poorly wired buzzer, owns their humiliation before the time runs out, their team gets a point. First team to five wins part one, and a distinct advantage in part two. But, if no one owns up, this happens. (presses button that drops the Mutant Maggots into the shark infested waters) *'''Mike: Okay, Mike. It's some jumps over an area you can barely see. You can do this, come on. (gasps as he undergoes a change in personality) Run! Only one person can do this! Svetlana! The Olympic queen of gymnastics! * Lightning: Lightning's on a team of losers! (walks away) * Sam: Aww, come on, winning isn't everything. * Lightning: (charges towards Sam angrily) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *'Scott:' Alright, guys, Dakota's gotta go. She's only in it for the photo-op. Sam: Aww, hang on guys. I mean, sure, she seems easily distracted but she's also a 10th-level hottie; uh not that that's important or anything. Let's give her a chance. Dawn: A great darkness is surrounding Dakota. If she stays on the island, disaster will befall her. Lightning: Sh-please! I think you should all take the boot after today's performance. *'Dakota:' (to Chris) No! This has to be a mistake! I didn't get my spin-off series yet! Trivia General *This is the second episode in a row that the Mutant Maggots win. *The most common rumored title for this episode was "Truth or Losing Streak". *The title is a reference to the popular party game, "Truth or Dare?" *The second challenge is similar to the show Wipeout. *The glasses everyone is required to wear resembles the glasses that Harold wears. *The three players that get embarrassed during the first challenge eventually become the first three males to be eliminated. ** They were also members of the Toxic Rats at some point. *This episode reveals B's real name is Beverly. *None of the original contestants make a guest appearance in this episode. *This episode marks the second time the Toxic Rats voted off a female member. *As of this episode, Dawn is the only female member on the Toxic Rats left. *Scott refers to the Chris Head as a hidden immunity idol, which is what it is called in the reality TV show Survivor. *In Austrailia, this episode is called Truth or Mutant Shark. Continuity *The symbol for Team Chris is Really Real;y Really Really Hot appears on the prize basket. *This is the first time that none of the original contestants appear. *This is the second episode to include audio from a contestant's audition tape **Audio from Lightning's audition tape was used for the second time. *This episode marks the second time in a row where the Toxic Rats vote off a female member. *As of this episode Dawn is the only female left on the Toxic Rats. *Dawn's aura reading of Dakota in this episode comes pass due to the events later in the season. References *The title is a reference to the popular party game Truth or Dare. *The second challenge is similar to the show Wipeout over the mud and the red balls being a parody of the show's big balls and the glasses referencing the "Goofy Glasses" used in a few challenges. *Scott refers to The Chris Head as a hidden immunity idol which is what is called reality show Survivor. Goofs *Teletoon incorrectly lists the Toxic Rats as the Radioactive Rats on the video page the prototype mane for the team. *During the first challenge, Chris only uses one buzzer but it seems to be able dunk one team the other or both. *When Sam falls to the ground he has his normal glasses on for a second. *When Scott escaped from Fang his harness was gone but when he got back up the harness was back. *During the challenge the Maggot vomits on Mike's face but when the challenge has ended he is clean. *Dakota's red eyes and undereyes completely disappear by the time everyone is walking in the forest. Gallery 640px-Eatworms-1-.png|Dakota is unable to sleep due to Dawn's noise. 375332 266075366774642 103520316363482 695642 276235862 n.jpg|Sam is shocked by a tired Dakota. episode2_1.PNG|Chris take Sam's videogame and Dakota's cell phone. episode2_2.PNG|B can't talk. episode2_3.PNG|A mutant shark attack the Maggots. episode2_4.PNG|Sam embarrassed. episode2_5.PNG|Brick is embarrassed. episode2_6.PNG|B reveals his real name: Beverly episode2_7.PNG|The shark attacks Scott. episode2_8.PNG|Cameron is scared by Jo. Truth2-1-.png|B versus Zoey. episode2_10.PNG|Lightning during the second part of the challenge. episode2_11.PNG|B during the second part of the challenge. Svetlana-1-.jpg|Mike becomes "Svetlana," the Swedish gymnast. Dakotahair-1-.png|Dakota using a compact mirror to look at herself. Cameron!!!!.png|Cameron wins for the Mutant Maggots. 640px-Dawn's Second Marshmallow-1-.jpg|Dawn receives the second marshmallow. Truth or Laser Shark (4)-1-.png|The bottom two ends up being B and Dakota. 548102 336034169786168 944693785 n-1-.jpg|B is worried that he may be voted off. episode2_13.PNG|Dakota is eliminated. See Also Category:Episodes